Chairman Letter 3
Main article: Return to Chairman Letters Dear Mage, Greetings! It's been quite some time since I last wrote you a letter, we've had several unfortunate deaths within the past few weeks but we've also had new Mages arrive in turn. Let us not grief over circumstances beyond our control and instead celebrate the addition of new friends! I hope you welcome them and treat them with kindness, Fyr'st is quite lovely but can be confusing and even a bit overwhelming at first. I do hope that those who have been with us since the beginning have become well-adjusted to Fyr'stcercle. Your new powers are quite impressive are they not? Please do remember to use them responsibility or there may be repercussions. There has been quite a bit of property damage but it seems you Mages have been more careful lately so I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so considerate. I must warn you that even with these powers you are not invincible, do be cautious and remember to take good care of your item. Without it, you won't be able to access... your potential. They are sturdier than your normal everyday items but they can still break. On other news, since most of you have settled, a little change in scenery would be nice yes? Therefore I'll be granting special permission to Mages to travel to Disphere next week. As you may know there has been talk of an event called the Ball of Fools circling around town for quite some time... the event will be taking place there so I do hope you'll enjoy it if you choose to go. Transportation will be provided and rooming will be paid for so do not worry. You will need to wear a mask at all times, even when not in the Ball area. It is part of Dispherian culture so please do try and respect their ways even if you do not agree with it. If caught without one, you will be punished under their law, not Fyr'stcercle's so do be careful. Familiars are not required to follow this rule since they are not mages but do require permission from their Masters to attend. To reduce expenses, all familiars will be staying together in one room. I've attached a list of things you may want to bring for your trip. Do try and relax... and most importantly have fun! ''-Chairman'' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The following list has been attached: Bring: -Mask -Mage item -Enough clothing for several days -Money if you wish to shop. -Event tickets - Gift for the event host(s) optional Do NOT bring -Pet eggs (they will not survive in the climate) Tidbits about Dispherian culture - Always wear a mask in a public setting or in a place where people can easily walk in on you. If you need to consume food and your mouth is covered, politely move part of the mask with your hand and feed with the other. - It is norm to introduce yourself by first tapping your mask to the person you are introducing yourself before speaking with two fingers. One finger is a warning/threat, three is offering a service, four is unable/not wishing to speak, and a whole hand is to propose. - Milk is the drink of choice with every meal. If you are lactose-intolerant than a soy-alternative is also commonly served. - Do not speak of the sun. - They are very fond of the royal family so treat them with respect. Category:Chairman Letters